onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blyue
Making Sense This article needs cleaning up, I'm about to go out for the day and spotted it as I was checking. I'm linking up his DF to the template, but don't have time to rewrite a whole page this morning. One-Winged Hawk 08:45, 26 January 2008 (UTC) God, this guy is far more worst then NB, I can't even read what that page creater wrote. Tons of spellings and grammer error, written as if he is in rush, this would make babies cry. If I knew everything about Bruce the Giant I would rewrite this mess. Please tell this guy not to create anymore pages. Joekido 11:00, 26 January 2008 (UTC) One more ofense behind my back,Joekido and I quit and then we may as well redirect all wikia's pages to Arlong Park,as thats what you want them to look like.-sigh- But I have no idea about the article.DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN?In a game/movie?This doesnt remind me of anything and the pic-im kinda unsure about it. New Babylon 18:27, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Just ignore Joekido's remarks, we've all been at the other end of his stick by now. Lol. (And boy have we...... No offence meant here, this is just a playful tug on the shoulder okay. ; )). :Yeah its a cut scene from one of the games. I know of this, but I haven't seen the game in action or the details. I can't read Japanese (well tell a small lie, I have limited Japanese... Very limited). From what I can make out, he is a giant who ate the "mini mini no mi" which allows you to shrink. His crew keeps him in one of their pockets and bring him out when needed... Beyond that, I can make head nor tail of the text. One-Winged Hawk 23:14, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Don't take that personally, sheesh. Anyway I have saw the picture before of that guy but never dug into his profile. Joekido 20:54, 26 January 2008 (UTC) battle vids!!! for those who want to see his power and backstory in the game here it is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsXjKdo8wsA&feature=related Name His name is Blyue. --Klobis 12:57, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ...Freakiest deja vu moment I've ever had! But I disgress, I changed it to "Blyue". Uknownada 20:30, May 26, 2011 (UTC) (off topic) Was his name changed in the Europeans version? Where the name "Bruce" comes? Just to note... Death Since Lily Enstomach has the Mini Mini no Mi, shouldn't we say Blyue has died, like when Smiley died, the Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl has been reborn? 10:25, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, Blyue is non-canon (and we don't know about Lily). We usually don't try to explain discrepancies in non-canon stuff. Maybe in the trivia? Well, Lily is non-canon too, since she belongs in a filler arc, even though we don't know about Z. Just like Little East Blue Arc, while Shiki was canon, Largo was not. 23:31, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm against mentioning this kind of conclusion... Blyue and Lily are from two different kind of "authors", a game production and the anime production, so this fruit it's just plain recycled, there is no guarantee that the anime authors care about consistency with a simple game. Really? I'm sure that the game wouldn't come to be if Oda didn't give it some thought. Besides, in SBS 37, Oda stated "Basically, all that happens is that the anime's scriptwriters come up with powers that they want to use in the story, and I say 'Yeah, that sounds good', or 'No, sorry, I want to use that one in the future'. That's all." So he allowed the Mini Mini no Mi to be used in the game, and then again in the filler. 00:12, December 3, 2012 (UTC) After all, the Nemu Nemu no Mi came from a game at first, and then is adapted into the anime. 00:16, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm not questioning the fruit, but the fact that we consider Blyue and Lily in the same "filler universe" so that we can conclude that Blyue died. In the games Rufy also fights with admirals and pretty much every character, so I will think twice to mix the two storylines. Plus before episode 575 there was no mention to the fact the Mini Mini keeps the physical power unchanged, so is it a new ability introduced in the anime or do we have simply miss that? This is why I prefer to keep the two things separated. But since the sentence in the trivia section is hypothetical, I guess it's okay. I think we will get an answer anyhow if we will know when Lily ate the fruit: if she ate it before 2 years ago then there is a plothole since Blyue was alive 2 years ago (being a pre-timeskip character). You made an interesting example: the Nemu Nemu no Mi was eaten by Noko in the game, but in the anime was Tatsu who had the powers of that fruit and most important the anime didn't mention anything about a devil fruit, hence he was simply presented as a "magical creature". This is why I's prefer to treat games and anime separately. True, but this is still a VERY conflicting situation. But Blyue was a member of a pirate crew that has appeared in the manga itself. If he's linked to that level, Blyue should be considered the same level of canon as Lily, if not more. 03:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC) They're still different canons. Filler would have a slight edge over games since it's produced in conjunction with the actual series, but there's still another wall of (non) canonicity separating Lily and Blyue. I think we should sleep on it for now and see if any of Lily's past is explained, particularly how she got the fruit. 07:30, December 3, 2012 (UTC) That game is different from the anime storyline. I think we should not conclude he is dead. --Klobis (talk) 14:20, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I agree. I feel like this might be an "alternate universe" kind of thing, if that makes any sense. 18:01, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright, that sounds right. But what about attacks that only named in games, yet appeared in the mainstream story? Like all of Mihawk's attacks, Kizaru's Amaterasu (used against Hawkins, but named in Pirate Warriors)? 23:48, December 3, 2012 (UTC) One name is better than no name. We could just list that as one of his attacks, then say "this was only named in this video game". If the attack finally gets named in manga or anime, we can have that as its real name and add an "or attack name in name". That's just my opinion. 00:02, December 4, 2012 (UTC) True, just saying that we should use the same name theme to determine whether Blyue is dead or not. 05:01, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't know why are you bringing up the attacks... I don't have checked, but I believe those attacks have a reference saying the name comes from a game, so they are simply that: attacks showing in the story but named in a game. Games like filler arcs are based on the manga, but manga, fillers and games have different authors so who makes the filler and who makes the games have different ideas and doesn't mean they have to be consistent with each other, an example is the Rainbow arc. In all of this, Oda simply checks that the filler fruits are not similar to the fruits he planned to use in the story. My whole point in this discussion was that it's we shouldn't come to a conclusion like "if A in the game and B in the filler therefore C", though again the trivia is hypothetical so it's not the end of the world. Alright, let's leave the guy out of the death section unless Lily states otherwise. 05:26, December 6, 2012 (UTC)